New World for Naruto
by Blairendais Reshida
Summary: Naruto diberi sebuah tawaran oleh Rikudo Sannin, tawaran apakah itu, langsung saja baca.
1. Chapter 1

**New World for Naruto**

Disclaimer : Highschool DXD Ichie Ishibumi & Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Comedy, Slice of School, dll.

Pair : Naruto X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan Kaguya dan menang bertarung melawan Sasuke di lembah akhir mendapat tawaran dari Rikudo Sannin, yaitu pergi ke dimensi lain.

Warning : GaJe, Newbie, OC, OOC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Walaupun cerita ini terkesan Monoton, Author berharap masih ada yang membacanya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Tawaran**

 **Naruto PoV**

"Ugh," ucapku ketika merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalaku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, kulihat lebih jelas lagi ternyata cahaya tadi adalah sebuah lampu. Aku pun perlahan-lahan bangun dan menatap keadaan sekitar, 'ini sebuah kamar' pikirku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tiba di dimensi lain," ucapku bergumam sendiri. Kenapa aku berada di dimensi lain? Yah karena sebelumnya aku ditawari oleh Rikudo Sannin, yah sebuah penawaran yang cukup menarik.

 **Naruto PoV End**

 **Flashback**

 **Normal PoV**

Di sebuah lembah tepatnya di lembah akhir terdapat 2 orang yang tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dengan darah mengalir deras di salah satu masing-masing tangan mereka, ya mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha, 2 orang Shinob/Ninja yang kita ketahui sudah berhasil menyegel Kaguya kembali. Akan tetapi tepat setelah mereka kembali ke dimensi Shinobi dan mulai kembalinya para Edo Tensei ke tempat asalnya, termasuk Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengurung ke-9 Tailed Beast ke dalam sebuah penjara batu berbentuk bulat yang ada di langit. Melihat itu Naruto kemudian marah dan menanyakan alasan dibalik semua itu dan ternyata Sasuke ingin mengubah dunia Shinobi sesuai apa yang diinginkannya dan Naruto merupakan halangan terbesar baginya untuk mewujudkan itu.

Mereka pun bertarung habis-habisan dan kemudian terlempar ke lembah akhir, beradu tinju dan kursi disana. Pada saat terakhir mereka berdua beradu serangan, Naruto dengan Rasengannya dan Sasuke dengan Chidorinnya. Kedua kekuatan itu berbenturan dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan energi yang cukup besar disana. Dan begitulah kejadian sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke kehilangan salah satu tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terbangun diikuti dengan Sasuke, dan kemudian Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena telah menyadarkannya. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura dan Kakashi datang, begitu juga dengan Rikudo Sannin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reinkarnasi anakku yang bernama Ashura. Aku ada sebuah penawaran yang menarik untukmu, bagaimana? Apakah kau mau mendengar dulu?," Ucap sang Rikudo Sannin.

"Penawaran apa Jiji?" Jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku menawarkan sebuah hidup baru di dimensi baru Naruto," Ucap sang pertapa kepada Naruto.

"Hidup baru? Dimensi baru? Apa maksudnya itu Jiji? Tanya Naruto berturut-turut tanda ia tengah kebingungan.

"Aku ingin mengirimmu ke dimensi lain, dunia yang jauh dari sini dan zamannya lebih maju daripada dunia Shinobi ini Naruto, dunia itu dinamakan 'DXD'," ucap sang pertama menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"DXD? Untuk apa aku kesana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, DXD. Aku hanya menawarkan hidup baru di sana Naruto, jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku beritahu kau satu hal, disana di dunia 'DXD' terdapat banyak sekali ras yang mungkin tidak kau dan teman-temanmu ketahui. Awalnya aku ingin menyuruhmu menjaga dimensi itu tetap utuh karena disana meskipun telah damai tapi masih ada saja orang-orang yang ingin memicu kembali terjadinya perang. Tapi yah aku tidak jadi menyuruhmu untuk menjaga dimensi itu dan hanya ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia itu. Mau kau menjaga dimensi itu ataupun tidak itu terserah padamu. Tapi aku berharap kau mau menjaga dimensi entah kau menjadi seorang iblis ataupun tidak," ucap sang pertapa Rikudo Sannin a.k.a Hagoromo Ootsuki.

"Hmm, menarik. Baiklah aku ikut, tapi apa-apaan yang terakhir itu? Iblis?," Ucap Naruto sambil menanyakan sesuatu.

"Perlahan-lahan kau akan tahu jika sudah berada di sana," jawab Hagoromo.

"Tapi bolehkah teman-teman serta guruku ikut?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hagoromo.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi hanya 4 orang yang boleh ikut denganmu, karena chakraku sekarang ini tinggal sedikit untuk memindahkan kau beserta teman-temanmu," jawab Hagoromo sambil menjelaskan sesuatu Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi yang akan ikut denganku adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sendiri, dan satu lagi siapa ya? Oh iya Hinata, akan kuajak dia saja," ucap Naruto menjelaskan siapa saja yang akan ikut dengannya.

"Kalian mau kan ikut denganku?" Tanya Naruto kepada teman-teman serta gurunya.

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kemanapun kau, aku akan ikut Dobe, karena kau telah menyadarkanku."

"Benar Naruto, aku juga ikut karena kita ini tim."

"Yah karena kau muridku maka aku akan ikut, mungkin sekarang aku lemah tapi tetap saja sudah sebuah tugas bagi guru untuk melindungi murid-muridnya."

Mendengar hal itu dari mereka bertiga pun Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Hagoromo yang melihat itupun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian, ini mengenai kekuatan kalian. Kalian akan kehilangan kekuatan serta chakra kalian," ucap Hagoromo menjelaskan sesuatu dan sontak hal itu membuat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Kakashi terkejut. Ya tentu saja terkejut bagaimanapun jika seseorang kehilangan chakra mereka, maka mereka akan mati. Sebelum mereka bertanya Hagoromo langsung berkata ...

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan. Tapi tenang saja, kalian tak akan mati karena kehilangan chakra kalian karena akan diganti dengan sumber kekuatan yang lain, yaitu mana. Seperti chakra, mana merupakan sirkuit energi untuk menghasilkan sesuatu entah itu bola energi, serangan, ataupun pertahanan. Energi yang dibentuk dan dikeluarkan oleh mana disebut sihir. Kalian akan kuberikan keistimewaan berupa Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear merupakan sebuah senjata yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia, di dimensi yang akan kalian tempati nanti akan ada beberapa pengguna Sacred Gear. Tapi Sacred Gear kalian tidak akan bisa diketahui kecuali jika kalian sudah memperlihatkannya. Dan juga kalian akan bangun di rumah kalian masing-masing. Untuk saat ini hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan, keberadaan ku disini tidak akan bertahan lama jadi Naruto, Sasuke bebaskanlah semua orang yang terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi ini," ucap Hagoromo menjelaskan hal-hal tentang mana dan yang lainnya serta menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk segera membebaskan semua orang yang terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi.

Mereka berdua pun melakukan Handseal berdua dan kemudian perlahan-lahan Mugen Tsukoyomi menghilang. Mereka yang terjebak didalamnya pun mulai tersadar, Hagoromo yang melihat itupun langsung menteleport 2 orang yang tadinya terjebak di dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi ke tempat ia berada.

"E-eh," ucap kedua orang tersebut terkejut. Mereka adalah 2 orang perempuan, yang satu bersurai pirang dan yang satu lagi bersurai dark blue dengan gaya rambut hime panjang, mereka adalah Tsunade dan Hinata.

"Hinata, Tsunade Baa-chan," ucap Naruto terkejut melihat mereka tiba-tiba ada disini.

"Aku menteleport mereka berdua untuk memberitahukan hal tadi kepada mereka," ucap Hagoromo menjelaskan.

"Memberitahukan hal apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Memberitahukan bahwa Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kakashi tidak akan ada lagi di dunia Shinobi ini," ucap Hagoromo menjelaskan dan tentu saja membuat kedua perempuan tadi terkejut. Dak akhirnya mereka berdua pun diberi penjelasan oleh Hagoromo tentang dunia yang sebentar lagi akan ditempati oleh mereka kecuali Tsunade dan Hagoromo.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah itu hak kalian. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa kalian pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Dan aku akan menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya kepada orang-orang terdekat kalian. Aku harap kalian semua menjalani hidup di dunia baru kalian dengan sebaik mungkin, aku akan terus mendoakan kebaikan untuk kalian," ucap Tsunade kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung saja mulai perpindahannya," ucap Hagoromo yang mulai mengangkat kedua tangan yang memegang tongkat khususnya ke arah mereka berlima sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Oh iya aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kalian akan terpisah dan akan menjalani hidup masing-masing di tempat masing-masing. Kalian bisa bertemu tapi kusarankan untuk lebih menjadi lebih kuat dahulu sebelum kalian bertemu kembali," ucap Hagoromo dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka kecuali Hinata yang hanya menunduk sedih. Melihat hal itu Naruto pun berkata kepada Hinata ...

"Hinata, tenang saja. Kau itu kuat, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang akan kau hadapi kedepannya nanti. Kita semua akan bertemu kembali jadi kau jangan khawatir," ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dan membuat Hinata senang dan mengangguk kepada Naruto.

Sring Sring

Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti mereka tanda mereka akan sebentar lagi meninggalkan dunia ini, tanah tempat mereka dilahirkan dan menjalani semua kehidupan mereka baik dalam suka maupun duka. Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu semakin terang dan kemudian hilang beberapa saat kemudian. Di tanah yang mereka pijak tadi tak satupun terlihat, hanya menyisakan tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Dan kemudian Hagoromo berkata ...

"Aku sudah mengirim mereka ke dunia tempat mereka akan tinggal, sekarang waktuku sudah habis, sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu," ucap Hagoromo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade. Perlahan-lahan cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Hagoromo dan kemudian langsung menghilang entah kemana.

 **Normal PoV End**

 **Flashback End**

 **Naruto PoV**

"Haaah, baiklah sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Yosh, baiklah aku akan melihat-lihat dunia baruku ini," ucap Naruto yang mulai bergegas turun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Segera ia langsung turun kebawah menilik rumahnya itu memang terdapat 2 lantai yang lantai atas tersedia 3 kamar serta 1 kamar mandi dan untuk lantai bawahnya terdapat ruang tamu beserta sofa, meja, dan televisi. Serta dapur dan kamar mandi satu lagi yang langsung tersambung di ruang tamu beserta ruang kelaurga itulah. Penampilan Naruto saat ini mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lambang pusaran berwarna merah di belakangnya, dlsedangkan untuk didepan ada lambang yang sama tetapi lebih kecil dan terdapat di bagian kanan atas dadanya serta memakai celana training panjang berwarna hitam.

"Yosh, hehehe saatnya melihat dunia baru ini. Ittekimasu," ucapnya yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

 **TbC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo, Hajimimashte. Saya Author baru disini dan cerita FanFic ini baru saya kerjakan kurang lebih jam 7 tadi. Gak tau bagus apa gak, hehehe. Untuk info lebih lengkapnya kunjungi biodata saya. Oh iya jangan lupa untuk review, follow, dan Favorite. Itupun kalau kalian mau, hehehe.

Special Thanks for : **Author Sevirel Reshi Dashi.**

Cukup sampai disini saja dan sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**New World for Naruto**

Disclaimer : Highschool DXD Ichie Ishibumi & Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Comedy, Slice of School, dll.

Pair : Naruto X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan Kaguya dan menang bertarung melawan Sasuke di lembah akhir mendapat tawaran dari Rikudo Sannin, yaitu pergi ke dimensi lain.

Warning : GaJe, Newbie, OC, OOC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Walaupun cerita ini terkesan Monoton, Author berharap masih ada yang membacanya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Mencari Kerja  
**

 **Naruto PoV**

Kuoh City. Disinilah aku sekarang. Tempat dimana aku akan menjalani hari-hariku hingga akhir hayat. Kuarahkan kepalaku kearah kanan dan kiri untuk melihat-lihat betapa bedanya dunia ini dibandingkan dengan duniaku yang dulu. Dapat kulihat sebuah taman di tengah-tengah pusat kota ini, ada yang lagi piknik, ada yang lagi lari pagi, anak-anak yang sedang bermain, hingga ada beberapa pasangan yang lagi asiknya pacaran. Huh, enaknya punya kekasih.

Hah~ aku belum menjawab perasaan Hinata waktu itu, aku ingin membalas perasaannya tapi entah kapan itu akan terjadi. Apa benar kami akan bertemu lagi? Maksudku walaupun kami bertemu lagi mungkin saja hatinya sudah berpaling ke laki-laki lain, siapa tahu. Apa aku cari pacar saja ya, untuk jaga-jaga saja bila nanti Hinata sudah berpindah hati ke yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi bagaimana bila ia masih mencintaiku? Dia pasti akan kecewa, hadeeeh. Yah aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya nanti dan sekarang aku harus mencari kerja karena rumah dan uang yang ditinggalkan kepadaku dan mungkin kepada 'mereka' juga hanya cukup untuk sebulan.

Bila dipikir-pikir lagi bukankah Rikudo Sannin telah mempersiapkan semua dari awal, seperti ia sudah tau aku akan menerima penawarannya saja. Yah dia memang mempersiapkan segalanya seperti rumah, uang untuk sebulan, dan juga sekolah. Tunggu dulu, sekolah? Ya, sekolah. Dia sudah mendaftarkan ku mungkin juga 'mereka' ke sekolah. Sekolah, hah~ kenapa harus sekolah sih, lagipula pelajarannya nanti pasti berbeda dengan yang diajarkan di dunia Shinobi. Dan DIA TAU ITU, hah~ perlu kalian tau bahwa Rikudo Sannin menaruh beberapa buku pelajaran dengan catatannya, 'Ini kuberi kalian buku untuk menunjang pendidikan kalian yang tertinggal di dunia ini. Pelajaran di dunia ini berbeda dan ada beberapa tingkatan. Kalian telah melewatkan 2 tingkatan, dan kalian sekarang ada di tingkatan yang ketiga, SMA. Jadi pelajarilah semua buku yang kuberikan itu, semoga kalian baik-baik saja'. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tapi yah itu untuk bekalku di dunia baruku ini, jadi akan kupelajari saja walaupun dengan otakku yang bodoh ini.

Well, setelah kulihat-lihat sekitar kota ada beberapa orang laki-laki yang berkerumun di depan sebuah kafe yang di jendelanya terdapat tulisan 'DICARI SEORANG YANG INGIN BEKERJA SEBAGAI PELAYAN KAFE. NOTE : HANYA UNTUK LAKI-LAKI TAMPAN, JIKA KAU MELAMAR TAPI WAJAHMU TIDAK TAMPAN MAKA KAU AKAN DIKENAKAN SANKSI BEKERJA DISINI SELAMA 1 TAHUN TANPA DIBAYAR'. Pft, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tulisan itu dan semua laki-laki yang ada disana menggerutu tidak jelas. Oh ayolah apa mereka bodoh? Mana mungkin jika pelamar yang melamar disitu jika tidak tampan disuruh bekerja 1 tahun tanpa dibayar pula. Itu mungkin hanya untuk mengetes siapa saja yang benar-benar niat untuk bekerja. Dan aku bertaruh bahwa pemilik kafe itu sudah seringkali mendapat pekerja yang tidak niat, misalnya berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan ataupun yang hanya malas-malasan.

Yah sudahlah, aku akan melamar disitu. Setelah aku masuk ke kafe itu dapat kulihat di sebelah kiri terdapat beberapa pelanggan yang lagi nongkrong, baik yang ingin menikmati makanan dan minuman disini maupun yang hanya memesan makanan atau minuman yang termurah hanya untuk memainkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, entahlah apa itu yang pasti mereka sangat senang memegang itu. Kemudian kulihat di sebelah kanan, terdapat 3 orang perempuan yang cukup cantik menurutku. Mereka bertiga sepertinya pekerja ditempat ini dan langsung saja kutanyakan dimana pemilik tempat ini untuk memberitahu bahwa aku ingin bekerja disini dan langsung saja diarahkan ke sebuah ruang.

Setelah aku tiba di ruang itu dapat kulihat seorang perempuan yang mungkin kira-kira seumur denganku berwajah cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna oranye-kecokelatan dan kedua iris yang berwarna senada. Itu menyejukkan mataku, langsung saja aku duduk dihadapannya ketika dia menyuruhku duduk. Kami dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja yang cukup besar, aku ingin mengatakan apa tujuanku kemari kepadanya tapi langsung disela olehnya.

"Kau diterima bekerja disini," ucapnya yang membuatku terperangah ketika mendengarnya. Dan ketika aku ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa aku langsung diterima bekerja disini dia menyela lagi.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, kami hanya menerima orang yang punya keinginan kuat untuk bekerja. Aku menjamin kalau kau juga sudah melihat tulisan yang ada di depan jendela dan melihat kau yang datang kesini saja dapat diasumsikan bahwa kau ini orang yang pekerja keras," jelasnya kepada tentang mengapa aku langsung diterima bekerja disini. Benar kan apa yang kukatakan bahwa hanya mengetes untuk melihat siapa yang benar-benar ingin niat bekerja.

"Perkenalkan namaku Asuna, Asuna Yuuki. Panggil saja aku Asuna, aku adalah manajer sekaligus pemilik serta koki tempat ini," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mengangkat tangannya ke arahku dan langsung saja aku menyambutnya dan langsung saja kuperkenalkan diriku juga.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja aku Naruto, Asuna-san." Dapat kurasakan tangannya lembut walaupun dia seorang koki, yah dia pasti sangat jago dalam memasak.

Setelah aku diberitahukan kalau aku bisa bekerja mulai besok aku langsung saja keluar dari ruangan itu dan memperhatikan keadaan kafe yang mulai ramai sebelum aku keluar untuk melihat-lihat lagi tempat yang sudah mulai menjadi tempat kehidupan baru untukku dan juga 'mereka'. Beberapa saat kemudian hari telah mulai gelap pertanda sang bulan akan segera menyinari malam yang gelap.

Kruyuuuk

Oh iya aku hampir lupa untuk makan, berbekal kekuatan fisik yang kulatih saat masih menjadi Shinobi dulu aku langsung saja berlari sekencang mungkin untuk kembali ke rumahku. Setelah aku tiba di rumah langsung saja kuperkenalkan dapur apakah ada makanan, dan ternyata ... ADA. Ya di lemari gantung yang ada di atas terdapat banyak sekali rramen cup, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi Rikudo Sannin memang telah merencanakan ini semua. Tidak banyak berpikir lagi aku langsung mengambil 5 buah ramen cup dan memasaknya kemudian memakannya.

Tubuhku merasa lelah, entah kenapa padahal aku hanya berjalan melihat-lihat saja seharian ini. Tubuhku protes untuk meminta istirahat dan langsung saja kuturuti dengan cara pergi ke atas tepatnya ke arah kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasur tanpa mandi ataupun mengganti pakaianku. Aku sangat lelah~ dan tanpa sadar tertidur dengan cepat.

 **Naruto PoV End**

 **Normal PoV**

Di Tempat Lain

Di sebuah tempat yang tepatnya di sebuah rumah terdengar lenguhan seseorang. Tak lama setelah itu seseorang tadi bangun dan menampilkan wajah seorang lelaki tampan berambut Raven dan dia berkata "Ugh, ternyata sudah sampai. Aku yakin yang lainnya pun sudah tiba di dunia ini".

Dan di Tempat yang Lain

"Hah~ mengapa aku di surga? Apakah ini dunia yang akan kutempati? Ini namanya MATI." Ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang sedang mengeluh. Bagaimana tidak, disekitarnya sekarang terdapat banyak sekali awan beserta sebuah air terjun berwarna putih dan pemandangan-pemandangan yang memancarkan cahaya serta burung yang tidak diketahui jenisnya apa sedang terbang di atas sebuah patung berbentuk manusia yang memakai armor, terlihat damai bukan untuk mencerminkan surga.

"Hah~ tapi tidak mungkin ini surga. Kalau ini surga pasti ada wanita-wanita cantik yang sedang mandi di sungai ini, hehehe." Ucapnya melanjutkan sambil tersenyum yang menurut siapapun aneh dan mesum.

Byur

Terdengar suara di dekat air terjun susu tersebut yang memperlihatkan sosok wanita berambut putih. Sontak langsung saja sang pria tadi mengembang kempiskan kedua hidungnya dengan cepat dan sialnya sang wanita tadi melihat sang pria dengan tatapan terkejut serta marah dan kemudian ...

"Kyaaa, HENTAI."

Di Tempat Lain Lagi

"Ugh, dimana aku? Dan dimana mereka semua?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu entah kepada siapa.

"Hah~ jadi sudah sampai ya. Sepertinya aku harus mencari informasi tentang dunia ini." Ucapnya bermonolog sendiri dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidur yang ia gunakan selama tidak sadarkan diri tadi.

Di Sebuah Tempat Lain

Terlihat seorang perempuan terbaring di atas sebuah fuuton berwarna putih. Di sekitarnya tidak terdapat banyak benda, hanya beberapa barang seperti meja kecil beserta sebuah lampu tidur terletak di sudut ruangan. Tak lama kemudian perempuan itu membuka pelan-pelan kelopak matanya, dapat terlihat mata yang berwarna putih lavender di kedua iris matanya. Mengerjap berkali-kali hingga jelas penglihatannya dan kemudian bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar dan berkata ...

"Ugh, apakah aku tidak jadi ke dunia lain? Ini seperti kamarku." Ucapnya bermonolog sendiri dan kemudian datanglah seseorang ...

Srek

Suara pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, dari suaranya dapat kita ketahui bahwa pintu di ruangan itu adalah pintu geser. Dan yang membukanya adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang cerah berpakaian kimono putih yang diikat Obi berwarna merah di sekitar perutnya. Dan kemudian wanita itu berkata ...

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, Hime."

 **Normal PoV End**

Di Alam Bawah Sadar Seseorang

" **Grrr** ," terdengar suara geraman yang berat dari balik kegelapan entah siapa yang mengucapkannya dan kemudian suara itu berkata lagi " **Bangunlah nak, dunia ini membutuhkan kau dan teman-temanmu. Bangunlah dan latihlah kekuatan baru yang kalian dapatkan itu sehingga kalian bisa melindungi orang-orang terpenting bagi kalian** ".

TbC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, ketemu lagi dengan saya Author Newbie yang ceritanya Monoton, hehehe. Kalian merasa kalau word-nya lebih sedikit dibanding chapter kemarin? Yah kurang sedikit sih tapi tak apalah.

Saya minta maaf karena saya lama update, rencananya sih mau update 2 Minggu sekali yang berarti harusnya saya update kemarin, hehehe. Jadi yah bisa dibilang ini terlambat update dan word cerita ini masih sedikit, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk segalanya.

Special Thanks for : **Author Sevirel Reshi Dashi.**

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**New World for Naruto**

Disclaimer : Highschool DXD Ichie Ishibumi & Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Supranatural, Slice of Comedy, Slice of School, dll.

Pair : Naruto X ...

Rate : M

Summary : Naruto yang sudah mengalahkan Kaguya dan menang bertarung melawan Sasuke di lembah akhir mendapat tawaran dari Rikudo Sannin, yaitu pergi ke dimensi lain.

Warning : GaJe, Newbie, OC, OOC, Typo, dll.

.

.

.

Walaupun cerita ini terkesan Monoton, Author berharap masih ada yang membacanya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 : Mulai Kehidupan**

Naruto PoV

"Ugh."

"Hah~ aku kelelahan," yah aku memang kelelahan entah kenapa. Mungkin karena chakraku sudah tidak ada dan diganti dengan energi lain yang aku sendiri belum mengeluarkannya.

"Yah, aku akan latihan menggunakan kekuatan baruku, sesudah mandi tentunya."

Setelah aku mandi, aku bersemedi di kamarku. Perlahan-lahan aku merasakan kekuatan asing berada di dalam tubuhku. Aku mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarku, perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagiku karena belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan ini. Dan kemudian aku melihat sebuah cahaya yang berada di sekitar kegelapan yang mencekam, aku pun langsung menuju kesana.

Klang

Eh, ini sedikit berbeda dengan Mindscapeku yang dulu. Hah~ aku lupa kalau sekarang ini semuanya begitu berbeda, kecuali wajah dan tubuhku tentunya. Yang kulihat sekarang ini setelah menuju cahaya tadi adalah sebuah lapangan berumput yang sangat luas sejauh mata memandang beserta langit biru cerah tanpa adanya awan.

Setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku ini hanyalah lapangan berumput dan langit yang cerah, aku pun membalikkan tubuhku ke arah belakang. Terkejut! Itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemandangan berumput tidak tadi, yang kulihat sekarang ini adalah 'Neraka'. Yah sepertinya bukan 'Neraka', hanya saja cukup untuk mendefinisikan keadaan tempat itu. Tanah tandus berwarna merah darah dan beberapa retakan yang ada di tanah tersebut terdapat lava yang mengalir serta langit yang berwarna merah darah tak lupa dengan awan hitam yang menghiasi langit tersebut.

Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan, kulihat kebawah terdapat rumput berwarna hijau dan tanah tandus yang terpisah oleh garis horizontal berwarna putih. Heran, kenapa Mindscapeku ini begitu aneh.

Swuuush

Tak Tak Tak

Mendengar angin berhembus dan suara seperti seseorang berjalan dari tempat yang sempat kusebut 'Neraka' tadi. Perlahan-lahan dari sana muncul seseorang berambut hitam jabrik, bermata merah darah, di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 pasang kumis kucing seperti punyaku- tunggu ... Dia ... Mirip denganku.

Melihat ekspresiku yang terkejut dia pun tersenyum kecil. Setelah dia benar-benar tiba di hadapanku tapi tidak melewati batas putih yang ada di bawah, dia mulai berbicara.

"Yo, Naruto. Aku Menma, Menma Uzumaki. Kenapa margaku sama denganmu dan juga kenapa aku tahu namamu akan kujelaskan langsung supaya tidak membuang-buang waktu, karena aku malas membuang waktu sia-sia." Ucapnya kepadaku dan aku hanya diam saja.

"Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Aku tercipta tepat setelah Hagoromo memberimu energi yang disebut 'mana'. Aku diciptakan dengan satu tujuan, yaitu mengajarimu mengendalikan kekuatan barumu itu." Lanjutnya lagi dan aku mulai mengerti kenapa dia diciptakan.

"Lalu apakah Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, dan Hinata juga ada yang mengajari mereka sepertimu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Tidak," ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut. Aku ingin bertanya lagi tapi keburu dipotongnya, "Karena hanya kau yang bodoh, mereka bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun".

Twich

Perempatan muncul di pelipisku, seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh. Ketika aku ingin mengelak bahwa aku bodoh dia langsung berkata, 'Ya, kau bodoh. Jangan menyangkalnya!'. Ugh, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menang beradu argumentasi dengannya.

"Sudah cukup basa-basi ya, kita langsung saja mulai latihannya." Mendengar itu aku langsung semangat. "Tapi kita mulai dari teori dulu", ck aku benci teori.

"Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan ku ini, karena akan kubuat singkat biar tidak buang-buang waktu. Nah dengarkanlah perkataanku ini dengan kedua telingamu yang dipenuhi oleh kotoran itu!" apa-apaan dia itu, padahal dia bilang tidak mau buang-buang waktu tapi bicaranya panjang sekali dan mengatai telingaku, huh.

"Energi baru yang kau dapatkan itu disebut 'Mana'. Mana adalah energi seperti chakra, bedanya ketika ingin mengeluarkan teknik atau jurus chakra memerlukan Handseal sedangkan mana memerlukan lantunan mantra, yah walau bisa juga tanpa melantunkan mantra, tapi itu susah sekali. Bagaimana? Apa kau mengerti?"

Teee

Bengong. Singkat apaan, tapi yah aku mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Jadi begitu ya cara kerja energi yang disebut 'Mana ini' dan sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan mantra yang keren supaya jurus yang kukeluarkan nanti hebat, fufufu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya!"

 **Naruto PoV End**

 **Normal PoV**

"Fyuh~ akhirnya selesai juga latihannya." Ucap seorang pemuda yang berada di kamarnya sendiri, Naruto.

"Hm, sekarang jam berapa ya?" ucapnya sambil melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. "Jam 4 sore, saatnya bekerja".

"Hup," ucapnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Yosh, kehidupanku dimulai hari ini. Ittekimasu," ucapnya keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah biar tidak ada yang masuk ke rumahnya sembarangan.

Di Kafe

"Ini pakaianmu Naruto-kun," ucap seorang perempuan bersurai oranye-kecokelatan, Asuna. Yah, Naruto memang belum diberi seragam kemarin.

'Kun? Hehehe sepertinya dia suka kepadaku,' pikir Naruto yang percaya diri sekali.

"Arigatou Asuna-chan," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Asuna.

"Heee, kau bilang apa **Naruto-kun**?" tanya Asuna memberikan senyuman- seringainya tepatnya dan sambil menekankan nama Naruto.

Glek

'A-apa-apaan penekanan namaku itu?' pikir Naruto cemas.

"A-aku bi-bilang, Arigatou Asuna-chan." Jawab Naruto gugup dan Asuna semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Ma-maksudku kau kan memanggilku dengan imbuhan -kun, ku-kupikir kau suka denganku".

"Heee begitu, siapa kau yang berani menambahkan imbuhan -chan kepadaku? Kau itu bukan kekasihku, kau itu hanya anak buahku dan baru mau bekerja hari ini tapi sudah menyebutku dengan imbuhan -chan! Kau mau kupecat hah!" ucap Asuna yang memarahi Naruto.

"Go-gomen Asuna-san," ucap Naruto meminta maaf sambil berojigi.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu kalau aku suka denganmu, disini aku memanggil pekerjaku dengan sebutan dan imbuhan apa terserah kepadaku! Kau mengerti?" bentak Asuna kepada Naruto.

"Ha-ha'i, aku mengerti Asuna-san." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Kalau begitu cepat sana kerja!" suruh Asuna dan Naruto langsung ke bagian depan untuk bekerja.

Dalam hati Naruto merutuki kebodohannya, memang benar kata Menma kalau dia memang bodoh. Setelah kepergian Naruto dari ruangan Manajernya itu datanglah seorang perempuan dari pintu lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Perempuan itu bersurai pirang yang rambut belakangnya dikepang panjang kebawah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membentaknya seperti itu, ne Asuna-chan." Ucap perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Tenang saja Arthuria. Jika dia memang berniat bekerja disini maka dia harus kerja keras. Aku tidak mau hanya karena dia sudah berani untuk melamar kerja setelah aku pasang poster kemarin cuma bermodalkan keberanian saja." Ucap Asuna kepada perempuan berambut pirang tadi yang ternyata namanya adalah Arthuria.

"Yah, kau benar juga. Tapi mungkin nanti dia akan takut kepadamu loh~ dan kau mungkin juga susah untuk mendapatkannya, fufufu." Ucap Arthuria menggoda Asuna dan Asuna hanya menunduk malu.

"Jujur aku suka dengannya, melihat wajahnya, tubuh tegapnya, dan sikapnya membuatku ingin mendapatkannya. Ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang kau ceritakan semalam, 3 pasang kumis kucingnya terlihat manis dikatakan dan juga dia terlihat sedikit ... tampan." Ucap Arthuria jujur kepada Asuna. Tunggu, kenapa Arthuria bisa melihat Naruto padahal dia berada di ruangan sebelah? Itu karena di ruangan sebelah sudah ada monitor CCTV yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV yang ada di ruangan kerja Arthuria.

"He-hei, dia itu milikku!" seakan tidak terima dengan perkataan Arthuria, Asuna pun berkata seakan-akan dia sudah mengklaim bahwa Naruto itu adalah miliknya.

"Dia bukan milikmu Asuna-chan, mungkin dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi aku tidak peduli, entah aku akan menjadi yang keberapa yang penting aku bisa bersamanya, selamanya". Ucap Arthuria mengungkapkan isi pikirannya sambil tersenyum kearah Asuna. Mendengar hal itu Asuna pun berkata ...

"Ya, kau benar. Dia bukan milikku, daripada aku kehilangannya lebih baik menerima perempuan lain yang memang begitu mencintainya. Bersama kau, kita akan mendampingi Naruto-kun beserta para perempuan lainnya nanti." Sesudah mengucapkan hal itu Asuna tersenyum kearah Arthuria.

"Ya, kau dan aku. Lagipula kalau kita beradu argumen dengan Naruto-kun nantinya kita akan menang, sebab jumlah kita kaum perempuan yang akan mendampinginya nanti lebih banyak darinya yang hanya satu orang. Dan kita bisa memberi pelajaran untuknya jika dia berbuat tidak adil kepada kita, fufufu." Ucap sang pemilik rambut bersurai pirang, Arthuria sambil menyeringai keji.

"Fufufu kau benar Arthuria," ucap Asuna membenarkan ucapan Arthuria sambil menyeringai keji juga.

Di tempat Naruto

Syuuu

Brrr

"Hiii, ke-kenapa seluruh tubuhku merinding? Sudah musim dingin kah?" ucap sang pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Kembali ke tempat Arthuria dan Asuna

"Yah, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan, kau juga banyak tugas kan Asuna-chan? Kalau begitu aku duluan, Jaa ne." Ucap Arthuria yang mulai keluar dari ruangan kerja Asuna.

"Jaa Arthuria," balas Asuna tersenyum kearahnya.

Sepulang Kerja

"Fyuh~ tidak kusangka pelanggan hari ini begitu banyak. Kemarin sepertinya tidak banyak, yah sudahlah yang penting aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan dan mendapat uang ketika nanti kalau uang yang diberikan Hagoromo Jiji sudah habis." Ucap Naruto bermonolog sendiri, dia berjalan dengan begitu pelan menuju rumahnya tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu di taman yang berada di samping kirinya.

Hari sudah malam tapi tak menghalangi pandangan Naruto yang mengarah ke 2 sosok disana, satu sosok menyerupai monyet besar setinggi 3 meter dan satu sosok lagi merupakan seorang pria. Pria itu terbaring dengan darah bercucuran dari perutnya dan monyet besar itulah yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Monyet tersebut mulai mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh pria itu dan mulai memakannya. Melihat hal itu membuat bola mata Naruto membulat terkejut.

'Jadi ini salah satu dari ras yang dikatakan oleh Hagoromo Jiji,' batin Naruto yang mengingat perkataan sang Rikudo untuk Sannin sebelum dia berada di dimensi ini.

'Ck, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.' batin Naruto berucap dan kemudian Naruto menghampiri sosok monyet besar tersebut.

"Hoi monyet menjijikkan!" teriak Naruto memanggil monyet besar tersebut dan monyet besar itupun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku, bisa memangsa 1 manusia tambahan tanpa perlu mencari lagi." Ucap monyet besar tersebut dan kemudian langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang besar dan berkuku tajam itu berniat untuk mencabik-cabik Naruto.

Syuuut

Cakaran tersebut berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan begitu mudahnya dengan cara melompat kesamping dengan cepat. Setelah menghindari cakaran tersebut Naruto pun langsung melompat dan kemudian menendang kepala monyet besar itu, melihat kecepatan tendangan Naruto tak bisa membuat monyet besar itu menangkis atau mengelak dari tendangan Naruto tersebut.

Duakkk

Tubuh besar tak selalu menjamin lebih kuat daripada tubuh kecil. Dan itulah yang dialami monyet besar tersebut, terpelanting cukup jauh dari tempat ia berada tadi.

"Grrr, siapa kau sebenarnya?" geraman serta pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh makhluk berbadan besar tersebut.

"Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan diberikan kemampuan spesial untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dimensi ini, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

 **TbC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, ketemu lagi sama saya yang updatenya lama, yakni 2 Minggu sekali, itupun kalau nggak ada halangan dan kalau ada halangan yah mungkin berbulan-bulan sih, hehehe. Tapi tenang saja saya akan mencoba update lebih cepat. Dan untuk word-nya mungkin hanya sebatas kurang dari 2.000 word untuk sekarang dan beberapa chapter kedepan, jadi mohon maaf untuk para pembaca setia cerita FanFiction buatan saya.

Oh iya saya mau tanya, kalau kalian mengemukakan saran atau bertanya di kolom review sebaiknya dijawab melalui PM, review, atau chapter ya? Kemarin-kemarin saya jawab melalui PM, jadi sekarang saya mau tanya mau dijawab melalui apa? Sudah sampai sini dulu saja, semoga kalian tidak kecewa denganku.

 **Special Thanks : Author Sevirel Reshi Dashi**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan, Jaa ne.


End file.
